


Take What You Need

by LMX



Category: Prison Break, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coma, Gen, Hospitals, Lisa Snart controls her own destiny, Michael Scofield does not have a good track history of controlling his own destiny, No Spoilers for Prison Break Season 5, Nurses are massive gossips, Prison Break Spoilers, Spoilers for Prison Break Season 4, Spoilers for Prison Break: The Final Break, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMX/pseuds/LMX
Summary: Lisa Snart is hurting and alone, reluctant to go back to her father. Fate drops an opportunity in her lap





	Take What You Need

The hospital was a much nicer place after hours. Sure, there were still nurses and doctors around the place, and the odd surge of noise and activity that no one wanted to think too much about, but generally it was quiet. Peaceful.

Maybe Lisa should have been in her assigned bed, trying to heal up and get out of here as quickly as possible to save on hospital bills for her father. Thing was… well, she wasn't sure she wanted to be out of here right now, not given how she landed here in the first place, and the hospital bills weren't going to make her Dad any sweeter no matter how small.

Besides, lying down – even leaning back on the bed – hurt with a broken collarbone and all the fleshy damage a sharp glass edge could do to important connective tissues. She was going to be lucky if she got full mobility back in the arm, and she'd been *relying* on the Olympic level scholarship her skating was sure to have brought in. Her coach had shown up on her first day in here, all apologetic smiles and wilting flowers, talking about reasonable expectations. He hadn't been back since. Asshole.

Lisa's CPS agent guardian angel, Isabella, had been very interested to hear that Lisa had ended up in the hospital again. Lisa wasn't going to tell her what had really happened, of course, but her Dad wouldn't risk bringing any more attention by strong-arming her out of the hospital early either, not when Isabella was just itching to reopen her brother's missing person case. Leonard had been fourteen when he disappeared, and Lisa had only been a couple of months old. Sometimes she thought about hating him for leaving her with their father, but only sometimes. Sometimes she wondered if her Dad had killed him - or gotten him killed on some stupid heist - and hidden the body somewhere.

So yes, she was biding her time in the hospital, enjoying the expensive pain medication, taking in the sights, meeting the interesting people. She'd wandered past the kid's ward, spent some time staring at the babies and trying to decide which was the ugliest before one of them started squalling and set all the others off. (They were all very ugly). She'd watched one of the nurses change the bandages on the biker she'd been flirting with yesterday, and followed a group of nursing students around as they checked and rechecked everything with nervous fervour.

She listened and watched, because some skills you *know* will be useful one day, but she knew even if she'd had the scholarship she wouldn't be looking at medicine.

She was starting to drift a bit, thinking about maybe heading back to her bed and trying to find a comfortable enough position to sleep, when the nurses bumbled to a stop outside 306D.

She'd been past this room a couple of times over the last few days, once or twice she'd made it inside to watch the comatose guy sleep and enjoy some rare peace and quiet. His head had been bandaged the first time she'd come inside, but the bandages were gone now, along with the ventilator and a lot of the heavier looking machinery. He was still laying like a de-stringed puppet – hands flat and still at his sides and a short-sleeved hospital gown showing off the shadows of tattoos half way through being removed all the way up his arms.

He was a John Doe, one of the nurses had told her in a secretive hiss, with fully comp government-funded care, like it automatically made him a spy or something. Massive electrical burns, but they had him fully stable before they found the brain tumour. There'd been signs of a first operation, not that old, and they'd tried to identify him based on the surgical scars. Two weeks later, and no medical facility in the country could match up the work to any of their patients – missing or otherwise; it was a complete mystery, the informed nurse shared, with a little thrill of theatrical excitement.

Lisa rolled her eyes at the drama, but she'd been infected with the thrill of excitement too, the mystery of the unknown. One of the nurses ventured inside and re-emerged with a chart, trying to look officious and hide her conspiratorial grin. The nurses huddled around the clipboard, all the jargon only fueling the theories. They'd had to go deep, one of the nurses agreed, to save him. Problem was – one of the more level headed nurses added as an aside, with all that damage, he was unlikely to remember his *name*, let alone whatever the government wanted him for. With the position of the tumour, he might not even realise there was memory missing, if he woke up at all.

They all took a moment then, maybe remembering others that hadn't woken up, maybe just imagining some secret agent life for the poor soul in the bed. He probably wasn't more than a witness in some legal case – maybe even a Family case, if he was based here in Central. Poor bastard.

One of the nurses remembered a case – scraping his over-tired mind to find a name or a date until another one finally put together his half-vocalised thoughts and helped him out, a case where someone had his memory-space all scraped out to save him from something malignant and he hadn't realised he was missing anything at all, and some bereaved widow had seen him leaving the hospital and taken him home as her husband. They'd lived together for three years before someone recognised him from a missing person ad. He'd never even questioned it when she'd told him he was hers, just filled in the blanks with imagination, and blamed anything that didn't match up quite right on the surgery.

Inspired, Lisa let the group of nurses filter away and snuck in through the door to stand by the hospital bed. Under her curious gaze, John Doe's hand twitched, his eyelids cracked open...

Which was how, long story short, Lisa Snart stole a brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe this hasn't been done a million times. I mean... They hung that massive lantern on it back at the end of that first surgery, when Sara's all - 'does this specific damage mean he won't remember some things?' and the doctor's all - 'why yes, that's exactly what this specific damage means, but he probably won't even realise he's missing anything' - and they NEVER USED IT.
> 
> Can you tell this haunted me?


End file.
